Axel Milk the Lizaraptor
Axel Milk the Lizaraptor is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. He is a 10-year-old, anthropomorphic lizard/velociraptor hybrid living in an unknown dimension. He is a member of a group called the Fun Pack. Personality Axel is an intelligent and nerdy boy who enjoys reading and studying. Axel thinks reading is fun and enjoys reading lengthy, multi-chapter books, even re-reading them, his favourite being "The Spirit Road". Axel thinks he is more mature than his friends and considers them childish. Axel can be quite insecure with his life, due to being bullied as a young child. Axel is very bad with girls and socially awkward. He is also very pessimistic and expects the worst out of every situation. He is very impatient and has trouble tolerating the childish antics of his friends. He can be somewhat selfish towards his friends, and has trouble feeling sorry for others, since he feels everyone has it better than him. He is easily annoyed and has a bad temper. However, he can be kind and helpful, such as helping Lolly with her homework. He has gotten nicer over time, although he can still be harsh when criticizing his friends on their faults. Despite this, he has realized over time that his friends treat him kindly and has grown to be grateful for everything they've done for him Appearance Axel is a thin, bipedal hybrid between a lizard and a velociraptor. He has pale blue-grey skin with matching eyes and a light grey stomach. He does not wear anything except for his black glasses with round, thick frames. Axel is 100cm tall. Concept Axel was originally just one of Tamalex and Alemara's many siblings, but PencilDJ12 (the creator) liked the name so he became a major character. Powers and abilities Axel is very speedy and agile. He is also very intelligent. History Axel is the fourth child in the Milk family. He isn't very close to his siblings, save for Tamalex and Alemara. He attends Green Mountain Elementary School and he is in 5th grade. Axel was abandoned by his parents when he was a baby for unknown reasons. Since the Milk family were well known for loving children, Axel's parents left Axel at their doorstep. Axel was raised by Mr and Mrs Milk and they happily adopted him. Axel is on a quest to find his real parents. Axel was also bullied a lot for being adopted, being a hybrid, and being a nerd. Strengths Speed Axel is the fastest Fun Pack member. Intelligence Axel is also the smartest member. Maturity Axel is the most mature Fun Pack member and acts older than he actually is. Weaknesses Tolerance Axel does not tolerate childishness and is very impatient. Strength Axel isn't very strong. Eyesight Axel can barely see without his glasses. Boring Axel sometimes bores his friends with "smart stuff". Selfish Axel sometimes acts selfish, but he is kind sometimes. Relationships Family Tamalex Tamalex isn't as close with Axel as she is with Alemara, but she does love him. Although they are friends and siblings through adoption, Axel often gets annoyed by Tamalex, although he likes her and Alemara more than his other siblings. Tamalex also thinks Axel is a nerd. However, whenever Axel is upset, Tamalex will try and cheer him up. Alemara Alemara isn't as close with Axel as she is with Tamalex but she does love him. Although they are friends and siblings through adoption, Axel sometimes gets annoyed by Alemara, (though not as much as with Tamalex) although he likes her and Tamalex more than his other siblings. Whenever Axel is upset, Alemara will try and cheer him up. Friends Pencil Axel is Pencil's best friend since Elementary School, and although they are of opposite genders, their relationship is completely platonic due to personality differences. When Axel was 7 years old, Pencil (aged 10 at the time), rescued him from some bullies. Pencil felt sorry for the young boy and took him under her wing like a little brother. Axel often helps Pencil with homework while she in return offers to help him with his love life. Axel, though, is very secretive just like Lolly, and thinks Pencil is weird, but knows that she means well. Pencil finds Axel a bit boring but still likes him as a friend. Fire Fire and Axel are close friends as they are both close with Pencil. Fire and Axel both find Pencil weird although while Fire finds it funny, Axel finds her just plain crazy. Fire also feels like Axel should have fun more often. Headache Headache and Axel are friends, and are both quite mature. However, Headache is more willing to have fun than Axel. Wet Wet and Axel's personalities clash maturity-wise, and Wet finds Axel boring while Axel finds Wet a troublemaker. However, they are close friends. Mac Mac approves of Axel's relationship with Lolly and they are also friends. Since Axel comes over to do homework at their house a lot, Mac sees him quite often. Mac and Axel also played together when Axel first met the family. Puff Puff annoys Axel a lot, much to Lolly's dismay, but they are friends. Love Interests Lolly When Lolly was three years old, she noticed Pencil bring a boy home from school. While the boy, Axel, was playing with Mac, one of Lolly's toys broke and she went looking for Juicy to get help. Axel offered to help Lolly, since he knew how to fix toys, but Lolly told him that only a grown-up could fix a toy. She ran off to find Juicy, but found that she was talking to Pencil. Waiting for them to finish talking, Lolly overheard Pencil telling Juicy that Axel was being bullied at school, and told her all the reasons why. Lolly heard that Axel didn't know who his parents were, and Lolly felt empathy for him, since she, too, had no idea who her parents were. She felt sorry for him and felt like she had been a little too hard on him earlier and went back to apologize and Axel fixed the toy for her, and a small spark was lit inside her, which later flourished into romantic feelings. Lolly wasn't fully aware of these feelings until recently, once she was six. Lolly often did nice favours for Axel when she was younger, although now that she is aware of her crush on him, she is self conscious around him, wondering what he thinks of her and doubting that he likes her because of their age difference. Although Axel gets annoyed at Lolly's childishness, he does genuinely care about her, and return her feelings, although his own feelings didn't start until later. Since Lolly is one of the few people who treat Axel with respect, and cares more about him than anyone else does, he gained respect for Lolly as well as romantic feelings, although he too doubts that she likes him back. They like to do homework together, and Axel often helps Lolly with her homework. Lolly has gotten smarter since she started hanging out with Axel. Lolly and Axel are both very nervous and self conscious around each other, but they have an extremely strong bond. Category:Characters Category:Fun Pack members